Clan:For Eternity
Eternity '''is an English speaking Runescape Free to Play and Pay to Play player's clan established in 2012 led by current clan leader LeoArchangel. Eternity is recognized as a commonwealth of members. The clan strives for community welfare and promotes individual distinction. Eternity presently has approximately 10-20 active users per week. Though certainly not an elitist organization despite the small clan size, the clan believes in ultimate glory though virtue. Membership Eternity states that all Runescape players capable of speaking English and respecting all clan rules are welcome regardless of Runescape Free to Play or Pay to Play status. Membership may be requested from Clan Leader: LeoArchangel, Deputy Owner: fnf via Private Message, or by messaging a high ranking clan member through the clan chat channel. Clan Rules Upon application, all members are expected to follow a code of clan law. The clan law is arranged into two sectors: the implied clause and the neccessary clause. Implied Clause Members are subject to articles of the implied clause unconditionally. The implied clause lists implied rules essential to individual respect within the clan. Neccessary Clause The Neccessary Clause states rules which governs the clan's overall success. A rule such as collecting clan citadel resources should be followed for persona prestige and standing. However, such a rule may be broken without risk of expulsion. Clan Ranks Each member of Eternity is ranked by the clan leader according to clan deeds (and occasionally for potential or player value). Ranks including and below General dictate military ranks while ranks above General are senatorial ranks. '''Boldface denotes senate ranks Eternal Army All members including and below the rank of general (General of the Army) are part of the Eternal Army. Though given the name of an army, the army rarely acts out on military specific campaigns. The Army simply serves as a working class. The Army may elect on a General of the Army once per month. This General will be the Army department's representative individual in senatorial meets. Senate High ranking clan officials (General and above) may participate in senate sessions. The sessions are called upon when required by the clan owner or any deputy owner. The main objective of the Senate is to pass decisions, laws or amendments. Senate proposals are voted on for passage. Each member has a weighted number of votes according to rank. The Clan owner has 15 votes, the Deputy owners have 9, Overseers have 7, Organisers have 5, Administrators have 3, and the General of the Army has 6 (despite the "lower" rank compared to other senate members). Member Benefits and Clan bank The Clan Bank is a treasury filled from donations from clan members. All members can purchase items from the clan inventory (funded by the clan treasurer) at a reduced price compared to grand exchange listings. Members of increasing rank can purchase an increasing number of items from the clan bank each week. All purchases from the clan inventory fund the clan bank. Spoils System Eternity rewards its clan members for their rank and accomplishments. Clan members generally gain increasing privelidge and respect following the rank ladder. *Treasurer is a position, not a clan rank Weekly Awards Weekly awards are awards given to outstanding, accomplished clan members every week. In some occasions, award recipients receive rewards from the clan bank. Week of May 10th, 2012 -''Ancient Nz''- Mr. Nice Guy Award *The reward system began May 10th, 2012 Category:Clans